militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Army Education Corps (India)
The Army Education Corps of India is a program run by the Indian Army that develops soldiers and officers of all ranks in a variety of disciplines. The centre provides education in both combat and non-combat operations. The Corps' facilities are located in Pachmarhi, Madhya Pradesh state History and Tradition Introduction The Educational training of the Indian troops started with the establishment of the East India Company. As a matter of fact, there was neither a regular army nor a uniform system for training of troops in till the beginning of the eighteenth century. Origin of Educational System in the Army The Educational system was evolved for the Company's army for their own benefit and because of the persistent demand of the men. As the Company army comprised the British troops, the Company's European troops and the Indian troops, the Educational training was separately evolved for them. The nature of the Company army, the socio-political and military development both in and were the prime factors responsible for the establishment of an Educational system for the army. Army Education Under East India Company The beginning of an Educational system for the army in can be traced back to the establishment of the British Regimental Schools in for providing training to the British troops in . Some of the British Regiments had brought the sergeants, "The School Master", along with them for the purpose of imparting instructions to their troops. But the number of schoolmasters and mistresses were negligible in proportion to the strength of the troops. As a result, the commanding officers were permitted to appoint educationally qualified non- commissioned officers as acting masters. The Company's European troops made a similar request for the provision of educational facilities for them and their children. The Company and the masters acceded to the request and mistresses were posted in Regimental Schools for European troops to impart instruction to their troops and their children. Under the patronage of Warren Hastings, the then Governor General and Commander-in-Chief of India, a number of Regimental schools were opened and barrack libraries were established for European troops in between 1774 to 1785. The Indian sepoys formed a major part of the Company's army and their number continuously increased to reach 2,14,000 in 1856. Indian troops belonged to various castes, tribes and religions. Some part of general education was required for them as they were basically illiterate but the East India Company, which by then had transformed itself from a commercial concern to a political organization and was busy with the task of conquest and consolidation of British power in India, had neither time nor inclination for the education of Indian sepoys. However, the following factors compelled the Company to make provisions for educational facilities for the Indian troops :- * To keep pace with the general development in the field of education in the army. The educational facilities had been provided to the British troops and the Company's European troops and the education for the Indian troops who formed the bulk of the Company's army could no longer be ignored. * To keep pace with the general development in the field of civil education in . * The Wood's Dispatch popularly known as the `Magna Carta' of English Education in had laid the foundation of a sound educational system for the Indians. In the wake of general awareness amongst the masses the East India Company could no longer ignore the education of Indian sepoys. Category:Indian Army